Monster Hunter Wiki
Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! If you want to create a username please click [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup here]. Check out the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team to see the administrators of this wiki. *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wikia is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *'Go to this link to go to the chat. Please use it! It took hours of hell to set it up! irc *'Go to this link to go to the Forums'. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the Forums. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a report a problem tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. ;Monsters » * Monster Portal * Monster List * Monster Types ;Weapons » * Weapons Portal (MHF2) * Great Sword and Long Sword Tree (MHF2) * Hammer/Hunting Horn Tree (MHF2) * Bow Weapon Tree * Lance/Gunlance Tree (MHF2) * SnS/Dual Sword Tree (MHF2) * Weapon Types * Weapon Mechanics ;Items » * Items Portal (MHF2) * Item List * Combination List (MHF2) ;Categories » * Archives * Areas * Armor List * Armor List (MHP2ndG) * Items * Monsters * Weapons * Images * Videos ;Help pages » * All Help Pages * * * * * ;Other » * About MH Wiki Mibbit Chat Room * Forums * Guild Notice Board * Monster Hunter Orage (comic) * "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides * Wiki_Members_Xlink_Kai_Usernames * MHP2ndG English Patch * MHF2 Video Gallery * MHF2 Music Gallery * MHF2: Download List * MHP2G: Download List * Guide List * Zeni (z) * MH Merchandise ;Special pages » * * * * * * * * * * ;MH resources » *Rathalos Legion *Official MH Website Portal(Japanese) *[http://forums.skiesofcroda.com/index.php?Skies Of Croda] *[http://boardsus.playstation.com/playstation/board?board.id=monster_hunter Playstation Boards] *[http://z9.invisionfree.com/PaperNinja/index.php?act=idx ''Monster Hunter Forum] *[http://radarnation.gamesradar.com/forum.jspa?forumID=5&start=0 GamesRadar Forums] *[http://www.capcom.com/BBS/index.php Official Capcom Forums] *[http://kotaku.com/gaming/monster-hunter/ Kotaku Blogs] *[http://mhp2.168weedon.com MHP2 Wiki] (Chinese) *http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/gentopic.php?board=934395''GameFAQ's'' *[http://www.reign-of-the-rathalos.com/mhf2-2/wc-mkii/ RoTR (Weapon Calculator)] *[http://www.mh4fun.com/index.php MH4Fun] (Italian) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_hunter Wikipedia] *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/566/566729.html IGN Entertainment] *''USA Capcom MHF2 Site *[http://mhp2g.168weedon.com ''MHP2G Wiki] (Chinese) ;1/15/09 :A Monster Hunter 3 Tri- Petition has recently been started and there are already 500 signatures, so if you want Monster Hunter 3 to be released in PAL and NA the sign and help the MH3tri- cause!!! Link provided by AkamulbasX: We Want Monster Hunter 3 Tri- in PAL and NA!!! ;1/9/09 :Monster Hunter Orage (comic) Ch.10, "Starbreaker" is out. Grab it here. http://www.onemanga.com/Monster_Hunter_Orage/10/ ;1/1/09 :Happy New Year everyone! User Vesuvius has been made into an administrator. Also, huge work is going into the Monster Hunter Orage (comic), so take a look and see all the new details. ;12/29/08 :Monster Hunter Orage (comic) Ch.9, "Orage" is out now! New monster revealed inside too. Grab it here. http://www.onemanga.com/Monster_Hunter_Orage/9/ ;12/26/08 :The Monster Hunter 3 site has been updated. They added new information about Boruborosu, A.K.A. the "Rock Theropod Monster". Images of the new Desert Area and revamped Rathian. ;12/25/08 :Capcom Japan has recently announced Monster Hunter G for the Wii. It is due to be released in Spring 2009. The game will be played using the classic controller and no online fees, if any, have been announced as of yet. *News Link: http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3172055 ;12/25/08 :Merry Christmas, Everyone!! ;12/23/08 :TWO updates! First, new scans from V-Jump magazine on Monster Hunter 3. You can see them on the Monster Hunter 3 News or Monster Hunter 3 Images pages. Next update, lots of new videos for Berukyurosu, check them out at Berukyurosu Videos. ;12/20/08 :Big News! Monster Hunter 3 has recently been announced playable at Jump Festa 2009, starts TODAY! It shouldn't be too long before new information, gameplay videos and a release date is announced. So keep an eye out for this page, right here.MH3 News: Jump Festa 2009! ;12/17/08 :New image of Berukyurosu and new video thanks to sickbwoi from YouTube. Watch it at Berukyurosu Videos. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Boruborosu is a new monster with the ability to submerge itself underground like a Basarios, charge and use an attack similar to the horn-thrust maneuver of a Diablos. It is seen often charging and rolling in dirt and mud. When shaking its body, large boulders fly off, which may damage you. It has the ability, unknown how, to make hunters covered in a rock-like cement, making you move slower. It is going to be featured in Monster Hunter 3. (more) From Best Images Did you know that if you throw a smoke bomb to Chameleos, it will temporarily make him visible, so every now and then, it's always good to bring a smoke bomb or two when departing to fight a Chameleos. And did you know that hot air balloons also helps alot? All you have to do is wave at it for it to work, and it will give you an instant psychoserum effect, so when in doubt, wave at the balloon when you see it. Facts provided by Heart.Revival/Vesuvius If you have any ideas on new facts contact us. What groups do you think need more monsters? Herbivores Lynians Primateus Neoptorans I think they should make a New Group Polls provided by Heart.Revival If you have any ideas on new polls contact me. Look at: Poll History (2008) * Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team * Best Images * Wallpapers Please contribute your help to improving these pages: * Jewel List * Armor Skill List (MHF2) * Skills * Ore List (MHF2) * Items Portal (MHF2) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse